


Lilac Wine

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, First Time, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yennefer manages to accidently create a portal that takes her into Westeros...and finds someone else.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Lilac Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> This doesn't work perfectly with any specific timeline, and has some convoluted events to get the characters together, but I hope the fic is fun enough for suspension of disbelief!

The problem with magic was the inconsistency.

Yennefer liked to think she had garnered a good amount of control over it all these years; the best of anyone she had crossed paths with. Arrogant, perhaps, but the truth.

At least compared to the world itself. The place where the magic flowed and Yennefer would harness it's abilities -- until she couldn't. Until a portal conjured at the last minute sucked her in and she was...here.

 _Here_ being a rather indeterminate location right now.

It looked a little like the areas Yennefer was used to -- the horses, the people, much of the architecture -- but something was off. The scent, the sensation, the taste on Yennefer's tongue she could not quite swallow away. She walked across a cobblestone path and ducked into what appeared to be a tavern. Men, mostly, tossing back mugs of alcohol. It was these types of places she would run back into Geralt and allow him to sweet talk her into sharing a room nearby. Not today. Geralt was not a part of this world, at least not that Yennefer could tell.

She ordered a flagon of red wine and made her way to a table in the corner. Men stared at her, as they often did, even without her eluding any power over them. It was a price she paid for this type of power she wielded. For the sacrifices she had made. Not that it mattered right now. She could feel the fatigue all the way down to her bones and blood, the type of wretched tiredness that said she would not be honing in on magic anytime soon. A good rest, that was what she needed, then an exploration of this strange world. She would find the source, the pulsing, and allow it to take her back to Aedrin, which had been her desired location at the time.

This wine was bitter, almost sour with its under notes. Cheap. Dirty. Like the rest of everything here. Still, she downed it to calm her nerves that were simmering beneath the surface of her mind. Fear was something Yennefer never allowed herself to have these days, but that didn't mean it wasn't a struggle to keep it gone. The alcohol was, at least, strong, and she felt a pleasant warmth traveling throughout her body.

Then, because luck and Yennefer did not go hand in hand, two men decided to waltz on over. She could smell the stink of beer from afar.

"Haven't seen you around here," the larger of the two said. He had a ragged beard of grey and black, teeth just as dark, and a belly that entered two days before the rest of him. "What's your name?"

Yennefer attempted to ignore them. If she had learnt one thing in life, it was that pretending someone doesn't exists was a decent first step. However, like many first steps, it was rarely the last.

"Sweetheart," the man said, drawing closer. Yennefer only allowed herself to watch them from the corner of her eye, taking in the second man more carefully. He was further from her, yes, and quiet, but it was the quiet ones worth being wary of. "I'm Criss."

Yennefer was right. The second man -- skinnier, better dressed, but skin and face just as haggard -- launched forward now and, before Yennefer could react, grabbed hold of her hair. The tavern fell silent but for a single gasp of someone nearby.

Nobody tried to stop him. Nobody tried to help Yennefer as she pulled and scratched and tried in vain to free herself. It was as though this man had a spell cast over everyone.

Either of magic or of fear.

He dragged her out the front door, the other man following, and deposited her in the dirt.

Yennefer scrambled to her feet, breathing hard, and rose her hands. Perhaps she was not in the best health to perform magic to get herself home, but the rage she felt within herself would surely be enough to send these two far, far away.

Before she could even think to start an incantation, the man said in the most monotone yet menacing voice Yennefer could imagine: "We don't want your kind here."

"What kind?" Yennefer said. She could feel the magic, the power, flowing through her. Starting in her feet and moving through her limbs. Her hands were thrumming, hot.

"Witches," he said. The man behind him widened his eyes, seemingly as amazed as Yennefer that this man knew who -- or at least _what_ \-- she was. "Leave."

"Or what?" Yennefer said with more bravado than she felt, especially without any magic to back her up. She felt like she did as a young girl, hunchbacked and outcast, always waiting for the day someone would end her life because they hated what she was.

The man reached into the band of his pants and pulled out a blade that glittered in the light from the tavern window. Yennefer took a step back.

"Stop."

The voice came out of nowhere and, for a moment, Yennefer though it would be Geralt; it was just his luck to find her in a compromising position and need to play the hero, but the voice wasn't his. Not even close. Too high, too light, too _feminine_. Yennefer whipped her head around to see a small woman who seemed to be encased in a halo of white -- or perhaps that was simply her long, flowing blonde hair.

"Or what?" the man sneered, taking a step closer to Yennefer and the other woman. "Whatcha gonna do, girly?"

A moment of silence followed and then, louder than a wave or even a hurricane, the sound of...something. _Flapping_? No, Yennefer thought, that would be impossible, and yet--

A shadow rose over them all, drifting closer and closer from nowhere.

A _dragon_. Yennefer had only ever seen one before and it was nothing like this huge behemoth that looked savage with its teeth on display. Standing behind the woman who, somehow, was the one in control.

The dragon breathed a waft of fire that encased the two men immediately. Screaming came from inside the tavern, but this woman didn't even seem to notice. She smiled at Yennefer and reached out her hand.

"Come on," the woman said. "Follow me."

The woman took Yennefer to the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. Its white hair seemed to glimmer in the setting sun.

"Can you ride?"

"Yes," Yennefer said, though in her current condition she was less than confident.

She managed to press her foot into the stirrup and haul herself up, only wobbling a little as she settled behind the saddle. It was a less than perfect way of sitting, but at least she would be getting away from this tavern. Come morning, she hoped in a foggy way, she could return home.

The woman mounted in front of her, gathering up the reins, and since there was nowhere else to place her hands, Yennefer wrapped them around her waist.

"By the way," the woman said, turning back to Yennefer. Her hair, as white as the horse beneath them, splayed around her shoulders. "I'm Dany."

* * *

Yennefer had to grit her teeth to keep from either collapsing. Her head ached and every step of the horse made matters worse. But, as they travelled, her mind did clear up, though not fully until they stopped outside what looked to be a small hut with glowing yellow candles inside. Only then did Yennefer realise she had mounted a horse with a strange woman.

She hastened to jump down.

"It's okay," the woman -- _Dany_ \-- said. Her voice was soft, sweet, but with an authoritative streak you couldn't help but abide by. "I'm staying in town for a short while. Come."

Yennefer hesitated, but she knew she wouldn't be going anytime soon. Her magic had evaporated, or at least her strength to summon it, and her body didn't feel capable of running just now. Besides all that, her clothes were torn and a cold breeze was slicing through her like a knife. She shivered. Dany noticed.

She smiled. "Would you feel safer with a blade?"

 _Yes_ , but Yennefer said nothing. Dany opened one of her saddlebags and handed a short dagger to Yennefer, blade side twisted toward herself.

"Take it."

Yennefer did.

She followed the woman into this hut, the door immediately opening to the bright yellow of flame light. It was warm in here -- bordering on hot -- and some of the most beautiful furniture Yennefer could ever imagine was laid out. A stone table, soft cushions laid over with brightly woven rugs, stone shelves that would be perfect for potion creation.

"Through here," Dany said, pointing to beadwork hanging from a rectangular opening.

Yennefer glanced around, decided there was no true threat, and followed this tiny woman through. The room was immediately cooler and Yennefer could see why -- a large, rocky tub was in the centre. Water lapped around the edges. Was this woman also a sorceress? Or something else in this strange land? It would be impossible to haul stone so far and build it up in such a stout little house.

"They did quite an attack on you," Dany said. She reached into the pool of water and swirled her hand around. The room smelt of flowers, of salt. "Feel free to clean yourself up."

It was more magnificent than any tub Yennefer had ever bathed in, yet she hesitated. "I--"

"I won't look," Dany said with a roll of her violet eyes. 

_I don't care about that_ , Yennefer thought but said nothing. She waited until Dany was gone and then gingerly peeled off her filthy clothes. They would have to do until she could get back home and choose from her array of dresses and furs and silky robes. Her heart ached. Not for them, of course, but for everything they represented; a world Yennefer had sacrificed everything for.

She lowered herself into the water that was of the perfect temperature. Steam rose around her, as did the smell of jasmine and salty sea water. She reclined back, truly not caring if anyone found her here. She could already feel her magical abilities regenerating. The water helped, the stones, even this building seemed to be infused with whatever...abilities...this world may have possessed.

It seemed like mere minutes before there was a knock on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in," Yennefer said, sinking deeper into the sudsy liquid.

She was at first expecting a servant -- it seemed the type of place to have one -- but Dany's head poked through instead. "Everything suitable?"

Yennefer can't help smiling. "You say that as though it was all planned for me."

"There is a lot of destiny in this world," Dany said, stepping further inside. She shut the door and a hollow rumble echoed through the room. "Does your world have that?"

Yennefer felt herself grow cold despite the bath. "How did you--"

"Don't worry," Dany said, her eyes growing impossibly wide. "I'm not going to harm you, not like those brutes."

The men Dany had some how managed to terrify away with mere words and a look. Yennefer should have known something was up, but she was so uncomfortable and cold and hungry and exhausted. Never a good combination, but it wasn't an excuse, either; Yennefer should always remain on guard.

"Here." Dany reached over to the wall where, hanging in the shadows, were several robes. She selected one of deep purple and laid it on a bench near the bath. "Finish up and we can speak."

Dany turned away but did not leave the room. Yennefer could ask her to, she was sure, but she didn't. Perhaps it was something in the water -- an enchantment, though she thought she would notice something -- but Dany didn't make her feel afraid or uncomfortable. Yennefer stepped from the bath and wrapped the soft, smooth robe around herself, not minding the drips of water that settled on the polished floor.

"Come with me," Dany said for the second time that day and, also for the second time, Yennefer followed.

They went back out to the main area of this little house where chairs were dotted around a table that had fruit overflowing from a bowl. Cherries, peaches, grapes, and other things Yennefer had never even seen before.

"Take what you would like," Dany said, gesturing to the bowl. "Please."

Yennefer took a handful of grapes and settled on a heavy wooden chair nearby. Dany did likewise, but a little ways across the room. The grapes were delicious -- sweet, juicy, and a some amount managed to trickle down Yennefer's chin. She wiped away at her hand as she noticed Dany staring at her.

"What?" Yennefer had to say.

"Your hair," Dany said, standing and walking around to sit beside Yennefer. Yen turned to look at her, to watch, but nothing about Dany scared her. "It's still covered in mess."

Seemingly conjured from nowhere, Dany produced a comb that seemed to be made of gold, sparkling with a cacophony of jewels that caught the candles and glimmered mesmerizingly. 

"Do you mind?" Dany said.

Yennefer said nothing, head swimming, and Dany seemed to accept that as permission. She settled into a kneeling position on the seat, feet under her legs, and set to work on Yennefer's hair.

Yennefer had braced herself for pain from knots, but Dany was gentle and the sensation pleasant. It took strength not to fall asleep as the woman stroked and twisted Yennefer's hair around the beautiful comb.

"There," Dany murmured, her fingers completing their journey to the tips of Yennefer's hair. Yennefer turned just enough to see weeds and dirt Dany had collected on the comb. She placed it on a nearby table. "Beautiful again."

Yennefer turned all the way around now, looking right into Dany's bright blue eyes. "You thought I was beautiful?"

Despite the stone face of this woman, Yennefer swore she saw the tiniest hint of pink in her otherwise icy pale cheeks. "Of course. That was what got us into this trouble in the first place."

"You sure those men were not simply wretched beasts?"

Dany smiled, soft pink lips splitting to display pearly white teeth. "Perhaps."

"Somehow you managed to avoid getting a spot on you," Yennefer said. "You must share your secrets."

Another limitation of magic was, if the other person got the first move in, they could send Yennefer hurtling to the ground. She would have to limp away before conjuring the ability to fix herself up. Dany seemed capable of giving herself a fortress.

"I've learnt a lot in my time."

"What time?" Yennefer could not stifle the small laugh that bubbled in her throat. "You could hardly be of age."

"Experience often outwits years," Dany said.

Yennefer could not disagree with that. She was also acutely aware of the close presence of Dany. How her hand, the one that had just come from winding its way through Yennefer's hair, was hardly a length from Yennefer's leg. She shuffled a little closer. Closed that distance. Dany looked at her, and that was it.

Their bodies met in a way that felt normal, natural. Lips hot and eager. Yennefer wanted to touch every inch of skin, with both her hands and mouth, to take in this woman before she would, inevitably, be separated again for eternity. Dany seemed to feel likewise, allowing Yennefer to press her weight down into their seat. Letting her get her hands rucked up under Dany's beautiful white-blue dress to feel deliciously soft skin. She gasped when Yennefer circled her nipples. Gasped louder when her hand trailed down the skin of her belly and up under her skirts.

Yennefer pressed two fingers into Dany and delighted at the way the woman seemed sink into the sofa. Her hips bucked up, driving Yennefer in deeper. This tiny, beautiful woman letting Yennefer pepper her in touches and kisses. Yennefer found her clit beneath her thumb, circled it, and found a rhythm that made Dany murmur words Yennefer could not even begin to decipher.

Her own core was throbbing. Crying out to be touched. But first she knew to focus on Dany. On the one who had saved her and welcomed her into this beautiful home. Who made Yennefer feel things she'd thought would never resurface. She found herself wanting to please Dany, to explore everything that made her breath hitch and mouth move with delight. Yennefer lowered her mouth and pressed her tongue flat against Dany. She tasted incredible, wet and flowing. It didn't take long for her knees to press harder against Yennefer's head, blocking off her ability to hear or see, taste or smell, anything that wasn't Dany and her body.

When she came it was with a cry, so loud and piercing, it cut through everything else. Yennefer could not help but grin.

It was only with reluctance she pulled away from Dany's quavering legs. She was lying back, arms splayed above her head and her eyes half hooded. She looked beautiful, blissed out. Yennefer crawled up her warm, sweat-sheened body where the clothing had been thrust aside to lock their lips together again.

"My turn," Dany said with a grin that managed to be both wicked and sexy.

Dany's mouth was warm on her, finding the perfect places that made Yennefer when to cry out into the void. Dany's fingers found her core, urging her forward. Further and further into ecstasy. She could hardly make a sound as she came, so overwhelming were the sensations. Dany worked her through it with deft hands and a hungry tongue. Draining her of fluids and energy. When she drew back up there was a grin on her face, and she kissed Yennefer, sharing their tastes.

They lay there, quiet but for their breaths, Yennefer absentmindedly tracing sigils onto Dany's skin with the tip of her finger. Protection spells, she realised after a while; ones Dany would never need with her own skills and abilities. All the same, Yennefer did not stop. Not when it made Dany sigh and sink deeper back onto her chest.

"You will return home soon, I imagine?" Dany said.

"I must. There's a lot of unfinished work in my world."

"It would be a shame to not be a part of it, then."

Yennefer could not help but smile. "You are very right."


End file.
